


i wanna turn you on, feels like a loaded gun; spit out your bubblegum

by orphan_account



Series: patience comes to the ugly, but not me [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Androgyny, Bubblegum, Infidelity, M/M, Misgendering, Modeling, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, i mean tim does have a girlish charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wants this job, and Jason wants Tim so badly it hurts. Tim didn't realise that you'd meet some interesting characters, though; especially people who think you're a girl with really small tits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna turn you on, feels like a loaded gun; spit out your bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> i think i have a bubblegum kink oops (this is kinda inspired by bubblegun which is where the title comes from)
> 
> there's some misgendering in this story so if you're not cool w/ that, that's okay !!
> 
> also i use the word snoz which basically is the british word for stoner aha so if you're wondering, that's what it is

Tim is sprawled out over the sofa, lazily scanning a fashion magazine as he chews laboriously at the bubblegum in his mouth. When Jason walks in, he can smell the grape gum – it reminds him of the cheap perfume his mom used to wear on her wrists when there wasn't a needle in them. "You ran off earlier," Jason drawls, lighting his cigarette and raising his thick eyebrows at Tim. In return, Tim gives him this smile that he hasn't given him since they dated, years ago, and pops the pink bubble he was blowing. "Yeah," Tim sighs, placing down the magazine and turning to lay on his stomach, "sorry about that." Tim doesn't seem too perky, Jason decides, but he isn't as sad or stressed as he was a few hours ago. Jason estimates that Tim's been in this waiting room for a while, and the only other person is the girl at the desk who's got her high heels resting on the desk and has a bored look on her face. She gives Jason a pissed off look before announcing, "I'll be in the stock room if you need me, which I assume you won't." She has a strong South English accent, Jason notes, and the way she turns on her blue heels as she walks away is enough to make him come in his pants. "Tim, I hate to ask, out of politeness and all that shit," Jason asks, "but why are you in a waiting room for a model's agency?" Tim bursts into giggles and then, finally, after laughing for so long, says, "I'm auditioning. Or whatever you call it. I ran home first – had to get in my prettiest clothes. Only the best." Jason snorts, before his eyes are drawn to how short Tim's skirt is and how you can very nearly see his underwear beneath it. It's a loose skirt but it doesn't need to cling to his skin for Jason to see how he's raising his ass slightly. "Tim," Jason breathes, heavily, and Tim turns his head and gives him this innocent look, as if he doesn't know what he's doing to Jason at all. 

"Come over here," Jason demands; he's so desperate that his internalized hatred is so irrelevant right now. Tim pops another bubble and licks the pink gum from his lips in a way that makes Jason's dick even harder than it is right now. He crawls over to Jason on his hands and knees with his blue eyes burning into Jason's core. Jason observes the opaque shirt he's wearing, a shirt that shows the all the bones in his rib cage. "Yeah, daddy?" Tim pouts, blinking at Jason as innocently as possible. "Goddamn, Tim, goddamn," Jason says, his throat dry, "blow me, please." And Tim's just there, unzipping his black jeans and his lips and the way his teeth graze softly against his dick. He comes so hard, so quickly, and it hurts so good – Tim's nuzzling his thigh and his eyes are burning and he's pretty sure they're glazed over from either tears or just unrelented lust. Jason just wants to bend him over the sofa, pull his skirt up and fuck him so hard until he's begging him to stop. It doesn't even occur to him that Tim's dating someone until he kisses him, and he tastes of lipstick and grape and Roy. He doesn't stop, though, because a relationship means nothing right now. He feels like a horny teenager who'll fuck anything he comes across, and that anything is Tim right now. Tim doesn't refrain though, and he knows damn well Roy's probably madly pissed at him but he's still bending over the red sofa and moaning daddy under his breath as Jason pulls his panties to the side and fucks him, so hard and so good. He forgot how much he liked this, really, and how much better it is than when it's with Roy. 

"Mr. Drake...?" A woman calls out, and Tim's aware that she's calling his name but he's just so fucked out post-sex that it doesn't occur to him that he should go with her until a few seconds letter. His hair his ruffled and his makeup has nearly all melted off his face, revealing a large purple bruise he got last night. "Well, Timothy," she says, examining his current state and pursing her purple lips like she just sucked a lemon, "you certainly do have the girlish charm Barbara mentioned." She's right; he really does – sharp cheekbones, a smooth jawline, glossy azure eyes with thick eyelashes and pretty pink lips. The stain he put on remains, and his lips are pinker than usual – bright pink, actually. "We can work with an androgynous look." she announces, confidently, and beckons for Tim to follow her. He steps into the room she leads him too and there's a whole staff of beautiful young makeup artists just waiting to make him look as beautiful and as youthful as them. Tim thinks they put around a pound of makeup on his face, with all the ivory foundations and concealers to cover the bruise and the matte lipsticks they tried layering. His eyes were spectacular, though; he had purple, blue and pink all blended together and a thick layer of eyeliner. His eyebrows were quite thick; he usually left them natural, anyway. "I look gorgeous," he says, but it doesn't sound like he means it at all. 

The photoshoot is the hardest part, and he's had to have false eyelashes glued on, so that's saying something. He's standing next to this handsome guy who has, unfortunately, a rather big chin. He makes up for that fact by having a beautiful, toned body and a sharp jawline that would probably cut Tim's finger if he ran it across. "Hey," Tim mumbles into his chest as they reposition the two of them. He smells of smoke and aftershave and fresh laundry. He looks down at Tim, since he's around a foot taller than him, and gives him a charming smile that makes him melt. He reaches his hand down and brushes his finger against the cotton panties he was wearing and gives him a coy grin. Once they finish, he's already so close to the guy that he's invited him to get drinks with his 'friends'. It takes a minute for Tim to realise that this Bruce Wayne, a famous model with an attitude and plenty of women chasing after him. Tim goes and washes off all the makeup they put on him in the bathrooms as Bruce waits outside for him patiently. Tim coats his eyes in black eyeliner and puts on too much lipgloss. He gets changed into the clothes he came in, which seem so casual for going out with a damn billionaire. Still, when he comes out of the girl's bathroom (yet again) Bruce gives him a thumbs up but looks him down. He thinks about how flat-chested the little snoz is, but he doesn't say anything because he's a gentleman and girls these days can get offended by anything you say. 

Tim's wearing Bruce's large coat because he's so cold as they walk to the bar; he looks a real picture. He looks more gothic than usual, too; Bruce wonders if that's just a phase or if he's thinking of sacrificing him or something. The bar is poorly light and his friends are so loud when they walk in; Tim has no hope for this night and, if anything, he's going to get beaten up for being a guy in a skirt. When they sit down, Bruce sighs, in relief and says, "I just had to take her. She's really gorgeous, isn't she?" Tim blushes and, all of sudden, realises how much shit he's in. They can't genuinely think he's a biological female, can they? "Y-Yeah," Tim agrees and is now praying that the drinks come soon because he'll never live down how embarrassing this whole ordeal is. His friends agree with wolf whistles and one even goes so far to stroke his forearm. There's one woman there; she's stunning, quite frankly. She's got a red velvet dress on with a golden trim. She presses her hand on Tim's when he stutters that his name is Tammy because he's much too embarrassed to admit that he's got a damn penis at the table. She says calmly, "Tammy, please accompany me to the bathrooms." Tim curses to himself but he still follows her, like an idiot, to the bathrooms. As soon as they're both there, and they're alone, she laughs, "You have to tell them. They may not notice you have an Adam's apple, but I do." At that moment, he chuckles out of sheer awkwardness. "Yeah," he agrees, but at this point it's going to be too horrible to even dare.


End file.
